


aliens

by MYcakes



Category: Aliens (1986), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, F/M, M/M, doctor mechanic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYcakes/pseuds/MYcakes
Summary: The 100 have more to fear than snipers, acid fogs, desperate mountain men, and hostile natives. Run and hide before the angels of death come to get you.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry for any errors.

Finn laughed heartily as gravity worked its magic. He unbuckled the straps holding him, ignoring some girls shout to stop.

"Sorry," Finn twirled, "can't hear you. There's no sound in space remember," two other boys joined.

Finn grinned at another voice telling them to get back to their seats before they hit the atmosphere. Finn reached for the other boys and they grabbed each other's hands, forming a circle and started spinning. This was fun. Raven better be taking it easy now that he wasn't there, she forgets to sleep and eat sometimes when she's really excited over a project. Things became not so fun when his body was awkwardly pulled, he slammed to the floor, almost fainting from the painful impact and he did loose conscience for a few minutes. He didn't remember the space craft landing, it wasn't his most heroic moment. Raven would probably laugh after she checked he was okay.

"Ow," he winced, his face hurt and so his torso burned. He would have lied down on the metal floor for forever if the kids weren't getting up and he didn't want to be under for a stamped.

"You okay man?" The chancellors son placed his hand on Finn.

"Never better," Finn faked a laugh and he wobbled up to his feet. That's enough adrenaline for today.

"Great because the other two are dead," a pretty blond gave up on searching for a pulse.

"What!" Finn staggered to the dead boys and his heart mourned for them.

"No point crying now. Lets go scope the land," a tall, curly haired boy with a terrible hair cut led the kids down.

"Wait! We don't know if we can breath or if-" the blond was cut off by the kid with the unfortunate hair cut.

"Either we die smelling the shit outside or the used air here and resort to cannibalism and succumb to insanity. Better a quick death than dying slowly here," the curly haired boy responded, pulling the lever down.

The hatch slowly fell outward. A pretty brunette girl Finn has never seen before jumped out first and fell on the smushy ground. She had her back to them but Finn could picture the grin spreading on her face.

"We're back bitches!" She yelled and the kids hollered, jumping out too and prancing on earth.

Finn was overtaken by a relief of being home. He loved the sight of the other delinquents tasting freedom, the smell of earth instead of stale air, soft ground that almost caused him to trip.

"Sayonara assholes," Murphy gave them the middle finger and ran away.

"Come back! We have to stick together," the blond yelled half heartily. Finn couldn't blame her, Murphy was nobody's favorite person.

"Looks like we landed on the base of the mountain," the chancellors kid said, peering up to the sky where the mountain loomed.

"We're not going to have to climb right?" Finn groaned. He eyed the kid that pulled the lever, he looked fit enough to go at it, maybe Finn could convince him for a piggy back.

"No a magical carpet is going to pick us up any second," blondie answered sarcastically.

"Okay, okay I get it. Shouldn't we bury the fallen bodies first?" Finn asked. They couldn't just leave the dead corpses there.

"No shovels," Jasper butted in.

"Lets leave the dead alone and focus on the living...us. There are supplies on that mountain that we'll need while we're stuck here," blondie said looking like she didn't want to climb the mountain either.

"I'm sure we can make do. My brother reads books. I'm sure there was a survival book in his shelf," now Finn knew who she was. The girl who lived under the floor, she got busted trying to go to a dance.

"Can your brother make toilet paper?" Blondie deadpanned.

"Not really," the Blake brother snapped, " How about the prince and princess go get our stuff. Let the privleged do the hard labor for once."

"Do we look like mules? We can't carry all that stuff here. It would be good if we all relocated where there's space and food instead of camping in that cramped space. Its Clarke," Clarke snapped back.

"I agree with princess. I pull my own weight," Finn said.

"Same," Monty and Jasper went to the royal side. All the other kids slowly agreed too.

"Fine," the Blake brother said through gritted teeth, "lets get going before its night fall."

"What about Murphy?" Monty asked.

"Leave him for nature," The oldest Blake shrugged. "He's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

Murphy was being pursued by someone he did not desire. By abandoning the cursed mountain his suitor were able to chase after him. Now they were playing with him, toying with his fear, watching him run with all his might. They lurked in the tree's, poised to grab him, making sure he knew they were there with him. They were too focused on their prey.

Murphy bursts through a bush and lands on the feet of two human guards. They blinked at him, dark make up hiding their baffled expression. They knew he was being chased by the giant insects.

"Artigas! Go get the night blood!" The taller one ordered, grabbing Murphy roughly and hauling him up.

Artigas ran, Murphy wanted to join him, the giant, black, shiny, dildo creatures showed its ugly faces from their place on the branches. Murphy shivered, they didn't have eyes but If felt like they were looking directly at him. What the fuck! First he gets dragged out of his cell, and risks a chance of blowing up as the pod falls to earth, then risks radiation killing him, and now this fuckery. Can't he catch a break!

The big man with dark clothing, pointed his spear at the creatures. Yeah like that tooth pick is going to make a difference when the giant bug had a sharp tail.

"Oye! I'm here," a young man jogged to them, figuring out the situation with a glance. The black dildo's hissed at the young blond. He barked at them something Murphy couldn't understand. "Come here," not waiting for a second he grabbed Murphy by the roots of his hair and dragged him to the village. "You got some explaining to do."

"Let me go," Murphy grunted pushing the hand, but it didn't budge.

"Sure, but in that case we'll just hand you to our alien comrades," the man smiled curtly and Murphy felt his blood go cold. Aliens? What the hell? Those didn't exist! Than again, Murphy didn't remember his teacher, show them a creature that looked like that monstrosity. Murphy had seen their teeth when it had hissed at them. That was some other level shit. Did a bee and reptile mutate together and create a new type of creature? Murphy's head was making circles. Why hadn't those things attack when he entered the village? They looked like the were about to pounce on him even with the guard there. What's happening? How was he going to get out of this!

The guy pulling at Murphy's hair barked at two other of his comrades and Murphy only understood Artigas, Indra, and Lincoln. Names? He knew Artigas was the young boy, but who were the others? The guy dragged Murphy underground, not caring or relieving his pace when Murphy stumbled on the stairs, and threw him in a run down cell.

"Wait! You cant leave me here! What if the aliens come?" Murphy cried out.

"It'll pull the bars and maybe with the opening you can dive through and run. You wont get very far. It's a miracle you made it to us," the guy smiled cruelly. " Rest, you wont be getting much of that later. Sweet dreams, don't let the bugs bite," the guy chuckled, " they have nasty teeth."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just because I watch House doesn't mean I know anything about medicine. If someone gets shot, you aren't supposed to pour water over it? Idk. Sorry for any errors, have some spanish speaking Raven. I don't own aliens or the 100.

-(Ark)-

It hasn't been the best year for Raven, it never is with her luck, but this year has been extra bad. When the hot older woman you've been pestering shows up to your doorstep with that look on her face, well Raven knew she was going to step into a mud hole. Everyone was restless lately, and angry. The ark was a bomb, and Raven didn't know when it was going to blow except that it would be soon.

"Abby!" Raven leaned against the doorway, her crop top riding up, and Abby rolled her eyes, "finally decided on fulfilling my doctor fantasy? Or the you called for a mechanic fantasy?"

Abby sighed the long pained sigh of not falling into sinful temptation, " Raven, I'm old enough to be your mother."

"It's a good thing I don't have a mommy kink. Que puedo haser para ti, mi corazon? Is this about Finn? Is he okay?" Raven asked getting serious and letting Abby into her workshop.

"He's fine. His heart spiked when they hit the atmosphere, but the readings show he's stable now."

"That's good. What about Jaha and Clarke?"

"Both alive. There's something bad happening to the boy John Murphy and that's got Kane acting like there's a stick up his-" Abby breathed out her nose. "Murmurs of rebellion are going around, and air is running low."

"Yeah I've noticed."

Abby frowned, analyzing Raven's breathing, "you okay honey?" She asked, reaching to Raven's throat and gauge her breathing.

"M'hmmm I'm good. The air is just notably thinner. You have lovely hands, have I told you that recently?"

Abby laughed, "yeah, you might have mentioned it once or twice."

Raven nodded with a devilish smirk on her face, "once or twice. How are you?"

"Stressed," Abby rolled her stiff shoulders. Things have been too exciting.

Raven leaned in closer, a suggestive gleam in her brown eyes, "I can help with that," she whispered.

Abby caressed Raven cheek affectionally, chuckling a bit, " I bet you could. I got to get back to work though, and I wanted to check on you. Stay safe Raven, and away from the guards with bullets. Things are hectic right now," she squeezed Raven's hand and went to the door.

"No good bye kiss? Abby wait!" Raven called out to her, her face sad yet hopeful, "we should talk...really talk, about us."

Half way out the door, Abby paused and gave Raven a small smile that contained sweet promises, " We will, but you have to talk to Finn first, and you will when once we get to the ground. We'll talk once the dust settles. I'll keep you posted okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

Raven bit her bottom lip feeling, not pleased. She and Finn weren't dating when the whole space walk happened, they used to date, then they were friends with benefits, but then Raven met Abby in the infirmary. Raven had been pushed by a kid running, ended up slipping with a sharp tool in her hand and got a nasty gash on her arm. Her breath was knocked out when she went to get her arm fixed and laid eyes on widowed Abigail Griffin. Finn had been carrying her so he had witnessed her blunder in being suave.

"What happened?" The closer the doctor got the less Raven's brain functioned.

"Uhh...uhm. I-I...wow, just wow," Raven stumbled to find words to say how blown away she was by the beautiful, stunning woman.

"I'm sorry she's usually a quick talker. I'm afraid their isn't enough blood going to her brain," Finn spoke for her. The bleeding wasn't that bad, and Raven was a tough cookie, he didn't understand why she was acting like this now. Shock of seeing herself bleed? Its not like it's the first time, Raven was a walking, magnet for disasters.

"Set her up there please," the doctor asked.

When the doctor turned to point to the table thing, Raven mumbled to herself, "I was not prepared to be facing a hot doctor today. Keep it cool Raven."

Finn shook his head at his girl friend as he placed her on the table, "Raven you're bleeding. Doctor Griffin she got cut with a rusty object," Finn told Abigail.

"You can go wait outside, I'm in good hands with Abby," Raven waved him off, smiling at the hot doctor inspecting her arm. The doctor didn't say anything when Raven called her Abby.

"Are you family?" Abby asked Finn.

"Yes, I'm her fiancé," Raven whipped her head at Finn, wide-eyed.

"NOOOOOO!" Raven drawled, giving Abby a panicky face.

"They kick you out if you aren't family," Finn explained his reason for lying. "Fine I'm her boyfriend. Can I stay?"

Both Finn and Raven looked at Abby with eyes that pleaded for him to be either kicked out or left in. Abby opened her mouth hesitantly, "you aren't going to faint Raven?" Raven shook her head. "I promise to take care of her Finn. I need space to move so how about you stay outside the door? I'll call you in if she needs you," Abby tried.

Finn's shoulders dropped and Raven would have felt bad, except he made her chances of getting very friendly with Abby drop with his fiancé comment. Raven needed to be completely focused on her flirting game, and couldn't have her ex breathing down her neck to do that.

"You're Raven Reyes, right?" Abby asked when Finn left.

"Yeah, you've heard of me?"

"Sinclair brags about you all the time. You have an impressive resume Raven," Abby told her, and yes, Raven did swell with happiness. So she's impressed both Abby and Sinclair, nice.

"I've never seen you before," Raven struck for conversation. She's broken her arm once, got burns on her legs, hit her head with a pipe, she wasn't clumsy just unfortunate. Its like the second she was born, some higher being rolled dice and she landed with unlucky numbers. This was the first time she had seen Abby Griffin.

"I'm not the only medic on the ark, Raven. Sometimes I leave my apprentices too. I usually do the more complicated procedures, decided to go easy for today," Abby explained while cleaning the wound.

Raven was distracted when Abby disinfected her cut, Abby had been leaning down and Raven was able to purchase some nice cleavage. Curves, authoritative aura, pretty face, steady hands, fit body, and lovely boobs, yup Raven was a goner.

"I think you're going to need a few stitches where its really deep," Abby told Raven, perplexed over the dazed, blushing, Latina ogling at her.

"That's fine, you're doing great as replacement for anesthesia," they both blinked at Raven's thoughtless remark. Raven bite the inside of her cheek.

"Your boyfriend wasn't kidding about the lack of oxygen going to your brain," Abby laughed it off and Raven flinched.

"I have a better mouth filter than this and he's not my boyfriend. I'm not kidding though, keep smiling and I probably won't feel a thing. Wow, has anybody told you your smiles can cure people? It's like looking at Buddha or Mary," Raven wiggled closer to Abby, almost falling at the edge of the table, and Abby stood her ground, her face showed her amusement of Raven's attempts.

"No, not really. I'll keep that in mind and smile more to my patients if it's such a great replacement for medicine," Abby got the stitches. " Don't bite your tongue."

"Yeah, that would be a shame," Raven winked and then winced in pain when the needle went through flesh. "Hijo de la gran puta!" Raven hissed.

"You okay there sweet heart?" Abby asked without a hint of malice.

"Yeah just wasn't expecting that. Give a girl a little warning," and the slight twitch on the corner of Abby's pretty pink lips made Raven forget all about the pain.

Abby was efficient in her work and soon the stitches were done. "There," Abby patted Raven's thigh, staying on safe territory, "Want a lollipop for being a good patient?" Abby chuckled. "We're all done. You okay?" Abby asked, removing her latex gloves.

"I'm better than okay," Raven responded, slowly dragging her tongue over her lips. She noted the quick way Abby looked down at her lips before she was staring directly into Raven's eyes with an interested, challenging, gaze that made Raven want to rub her thighs.

Abby cleared her throat, "don't go running with scissors. Doctor orders."

"I wasn't the one running," Raven denied.

Raven didn't get her number, but she did befriend the male nurse that was in the office and was responsible for schedules. She knew when her favorite was in and made excuses to see her, or let herself get minor injuries more easily. She ignored Finn's pleading for her to wear long, heavy clothing, if she did everything Finn wanted he would roll her in bubble wrap. Soon Raven didn't even have to visit Abby as much, the doctor seeing how accident prone Raven was, made house calls, checking up on her four times a week

Presently Raven regretted many things. She regretted going on that space walk, she regretted letting Finn take the fall, and she regretted how she wasn't fair to Finn and dragged their relationship on when she was falling for the doctor. Abby was right not to let Raven take the next step until she cleared the air with Finn. She just hoped they would soon be departing to earth so she could see Finn and know that he really was okay. She really wanted to kiss Abby and make them official.

Her competition was also keeping her on edge; Abby had really good looking friends her age. Raven couldn't help but tense up whenever she saw her with her long time friend Callie, and mostly enemy Kane. Callie didn't take Raven seriously as a possible partner for Abby and Kane had some stretched sexual tension going on with Abby. Raven was sure Callie discouraged Abby in waiting for Raven to be ready, and Abby swore she had no idea what Raven was talking about when she brought up Abby's dynamic with Kane. Jaha was no ally either, the guy was shady, telling Raven to her face that he didn't want her to sully Abby's reputation. Raven politely told him to go fuck himself. She didn't feel bad that when she heard that he got shot, more upset by the fact of how busy Abby was going to be.

Now Raven was stuck, unable to help her soon to be girlfriend, or help her ex-boyfriend. Abby already said she couldn't tape Diana Sydney or Kane and leave them in a closet. Raven could see that Diana, and Kane were being a major pain in ass for Abby, yet Abby was firm in not letting Raven help. It was maddening, Raven hated being still. The least she could do is not worry Abby, keep her head low, and ears open to what was happening in the poorer sections.

-(Back on earth)-

Charlotte was in the back of the herd and first to notice a few missing teens. She jogged up to Bellamy and his gang, trying to control her breathing, her short legs weren't much help. Mills blocked her when she tried to squirm through the pack.

"Guy's move! I have to talk to Bellamy," she tried to sound braver than she felt with Mills looming over her.

"Beat it, pipsqueak," Mills pushed her back.

"Bellamy!" Charlotte jumped trying to gain his attention but he was flirting with some girl. Seeing no other way Charlotte went to Clarke.

She was leading the herd of delinquents, clearly ignoring Wells and talking to Monty about how they were going to communicate with the ark. Finn and Jasper were attempting to flirt with Octavia who flirted back half heartily, her attention mostly focused on nature. Charlotte didn't want to talk to Clarke when Wells was nearby, but people were missing. She gulped and scampered up to where Clarke lead.

Not knowing how to start Charlotte faked a really loud cough. She was hitting puberty, awkward is all she got. Clarke turned her head back and tried to find the person who was trying to get her attention. Charlotte blushed, "uh, down here," she said, raising her arm. Clarke blushed too, realizing she had just skimmed past Charlotte.

"Yes?" Clarke prompted, turning her body completely around so she could face Charlotte.

"I don't mean to alarm you...but we're missing like four kids. I can't find the kids that used to go to middle school with me," Charlotte shifted, glancing at her feet. The sun was getting lower and the woods shadows grew stronger.

Clarke frowned, "young kids... what district are they from," Clarke asked, motioning for Monty, Jasper, and Finn to come.

Charlotte informed the teens the kids names, districts, and faces.

Finn eyebrows furrowed, "I know two of them. They're not trouble makers, they were just in the wrong place at a really bad time. They wouldn't just leave like Murphy had. Should I go look for them?" Finn was already walking down.

Charlotte squirmed, "it's getting dark," she pointed out.

"Not yet, we have some time," Finn argued.

Clarke sighed, looking torn, "… they know where we're heading. If life has survived on earth than we don't know what kind of animals live here. We can head out in morning if they're still not here by then. Mount weather is a military base. We need the supplies if we're going to survive."

Finn glared at her, "they're just kids Clarke! We can't just abandon them!"

"We're not abandoning them," Clarke shot back, "we're being smart. We're not prepared to face what's out here. We'll find them when we aren't sitting ducks."

"Didn't take you for a coward," Finn sneered.

"Think Finn! What if you disappear too?"

Finn made fists, "Raven..." He mumbled, and relaxed, not looking happy with the outcome.

"What's going on here?" Bellamy marched up to them with his gang.

Charlotte held back the giggle when she saw Clarke's half way eye roll. Clarke seeing that she got caught, gave Charlotte an easy smile, mentally preparing herself to face Bellamy.

"There are kids missing?" Clarke told him.

Bellamy spine went taut, " you're kidding me? We should go search for them."

"Sure, go into the dark creepy woods, be my guest," they all faced the woods and its vastness sent chills down their spines.

Charlotte missed the tight space of the ark. They were on a fixed orbit around earth, not worrying about going of course and becoming trapped in eternal space. The horizon felt never ending too, and Charlotte was reminded just how microscopic and insignificant they all were.

"If horror movies have taught me anything its that deep woods is where you go to get murdered. Let's go where the nice safe walls are. Agreed?" Monty asked the group.

"Agreed," the royal side nodded, Bellamy's squad low key nodded too. They just got here, they didn't want to be murdered so soon.

"Bellamy, why don't you make your posse useful and tell the younger kids to get in the middle of the pack. The older kids make the outward circle, but keep the pack tight so we'll notice if anyone goes missing. One of your boys could be in the back, the others in the side?" Clarke kindly suggested.

Bellamy seemed to want to argue so he could look like he was in charge when Octavia intervened, "that sounds reasonable. We all have to look after each other right?" Bellamy worked his jaw.

"Miller you take the left, John right, and Atom takes the rear ," Bellamy sent them off.

"How old are you Charlotte?" Clarke asked her, and she almost jumped at being directed.

"I-I'm 12."

Clarke and Wells mouth fell open, astonished, "that's really young."

Charlotte shrugged, "my parents were being floated and I fought a guard," she explained, not looking at Wells. He resembled the chancellor that haunted her dreams. The man who permitted her parents death over a petty crime.

"Fought?" Jasper didn't believe it, this smurf fighting a trained guard?

"Pushed him," Charlotte clarified, "I still got sent into solitary."

"That sucks kiddo," Finn gaze was sympathetic and Charlotte bristled.

"Yeah, I'm an orphan, so are plenty of the others here. I don't need your sympathy," she glared at Wells when she said the last part. Being the chancellors kid, Wells understood that he was getting hate from all the delinquents.

"I get it," Clarke's face became troubled, clearing after reliving a memory. "Since you seem to be well acquainted with the kids your age can I ask that you lead them. Make sure the others don't wander out?"

Charlotte was stunned for a second, "ye-yeah I can do that."

"Thanks," Clarke smiled, turning around to resume walking upward.

Charlotte was like a dog and the kids were like sheep. They didn't listen to her until they saw Miller come to talk her. After that they followed her instruction, sometimes complaining that their feet hurt, or that they were thirsty, that they had to pee. They were all out of shape from being locked inside a small box for so long. They weren't used having to walk for miles with only short and few breaks. Charlotte mostly had to encourage them to keep walking and not give up. It seemed that for every break the kids grew more reluctant to get back up. It was a problem.

She was tired too, and she was trying not to dry heave like some off the less fit kids. She wished for those levitating seats like in Walle. It was scary, a group of kids without any weapons...they were so vulnerable. It's a gift that the lingering radiation hadn't killed them yet.

"You okay kid?" Charlotte jumped at Bellamy's heavy voice next to her. She hadn't realized he was there. "Lost in thought?"

Charlotte licked her dry lips," you aren't worried about every danger we don't know that lives on earth?"

Bellamy mulled that in his head, "we're here and so far mother nature has treated us with open arms. Don't worry too much about it, we'll be okay. We're home, and there's no place safer than home." Bellamy's expression softened and Charlotte loosened up.

Bellamy was right. This is where humanity originated from, she should feel at peace here. This was her natural habitat, and man was on top of the food pyramid, the top predator. Once they got to the fort, everything will be fine. They'll go search for her classmates tomorrow, the ark will eventually land, and humanity can start over. A new beginning, they wouldn't mess up this time.

"We're home," Charlotte tried out the words. Home used to be her parents...could she start over too? A glimmer of hope sparked in her.

"We're home," Bellamy put his arm over her shoulder and Charlotte felt safe.

A/N: LOL, my sweet bean Charlotte. The ark should have went sailing for a nicer planet like Pluto because earth is hella hostile, everything is trying to kill you, and it's very much the survival of the cruelest. A few things I should probably mention, Clarke does not know about Raven. It's been a long time since I've watched the 100 but my raven is going to be playful, and have a I will throw you some serious shit kind of personality. Anya is asexual because that's the way I depict her. Anya is like Goku, she prefers to train. I can't even remember if Raven and Anya ever met in the T.V show.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: not going to lie, the chance to write my crack ship doctor mechanic is a large reason why I'm writing the aliens au XD Sorry for any errors.

-(On earth)

Bellamy and his sister exchanged matching smiles. "What do you think Octavia?"

"I think getting caught is the best thing that's ever happened to me Bell," she threw her arms up, "I'm free. After so many years pent up I can finally roam where I want without fear of getting caught," she said honestly.

Bellamy grinned. He'd have to get his boys to break the wrist bands when he gets a chance so the ark wont follow them down. Nobody suspected him of shooting Jaha. He and Octavia can be happy. Clarke and Wells could be a problem, but a mutiny against the royals wont be difficult to stage. The delinquents had no love or friendship for the privileged. Things were looking up for the Blakes!

"Oh thank God! We finally made it!" Jasper cheered when they made it "...and there's a giant metal door," he lowered his raised arms. "Well this is just great. Any ideas Monty?" He turned to his friend.

Monty approached the door. "Looks like there's a passcode. Does anybody have lucky numbers?"

Clarke sighed, her skin crawled like a cat's as she felt Bellamy dart pass her and to Monty. "Any bright ideas princess?" He sneered at her.

"Yes. Go and do something and stop being a royal pain," deciding to ignore Bellamy's angry face, she regretfully turned to Well's," you don't happen to know do you?"

Wells bite his bottom lip, "I could try some codes."

He slid next to Monty and checked that faded numbers. His hand descended down, but before he could press a button, a container was thrown at the crowd and smoke came out.

"What's that!" Ocatvia yelled and the 100 panicked.

"Nothing good," Finn muttered. "Guys run!" They were already falling however, Clarke fell to her knees and tried to stay awake. Bellamy saw the blurry figures in white running at them.

"Get away! Who are you?" Finn yelled, the last man standing. The mysterious people hit him with the butt of their fire arm. Finn hissed in pain, falling to one knee and then getting back up. He made a fist and aimed it on the guy.

"Don't hurt them they're just kids," someone yelled as Finn punched another bad guy.

"Sir, this one isn't no kid! He's strong," one shouted as Finn kneed him in the gut.

"Fuck it! Electrocute the bastard!"

"Wha-" before Finn could protest or surrender, a white coat slinked behind him and hit him with an electrical rod. Finn squirmed on the floor.

"Finally! Bring them in!" They opened the hatch and dragged a weak Finn in with the others.

"What the devil is this guy, John? He won't stop fighting!" Finn tried to butt head with one of them.

The dull light made things more eerie, made them looks more haunting, but they sounded human.

"There are people living here!" Finn gasped.

"Welcome back home son. How's the homecoming party?" one sneered.

"Why are you guys doing this?"

"God! I hope you aren't so much of a talker in bed. Shut up will ya! It's just precaution measure," they threw him in a white room all alone. Finn gritted his teeth and slammed his fists on the door.

"Don't hurt my friends!"

"Are you really in any position to be making demands," the guys shook their heads mockingly and left him.

-(On the ark)-

"There's something odd happening," Abby's assistant Jackson called out to them, scrunching his face at the monitor.

"Are they alright? Wells?" Jaha rushed to the screens.

"There's something strange going on with their vitals," Jackson said nervously. "The radiation must be kicking in."

"That doesn't make sense," Abby studied the charts, "The majority of the kids heartbeats slowed at the same time. There was a momentary spike and then it stabled. John Murphy's and Harper's heart beat is a bit erratic, but these other three are going crazy. It's like those three are terrified," Abby gave them her theory. "If it was radiation they should have similar readings. No, this rapid pace is of someone running for their life. Of adrenaline hitting. I'm worried about those three."

"You think they're being chased," Callie inquired.

"That's ridiculous! There would have to be life on earth for that to happen," Kane scoffed.

Abby shrugged," he's right. There's no life on Earth so I don't know why that's happening."

It was quick, but Abby had known him for a long time and caught the shadow that fell on Jaha's face. He had the same face as the patients had when they lie to her, or omits. She didn't like it.

"What should we do?" Callie asked.

"Nothing for now," Kane sighs. The landing had fried their only mains of communications with the 100.

"We're just going to sit here and twiddle our thumbs?" Callie scoffed. "Kick back our feet and have the kids fend for themselves?"

"Let's remain optimistic Callie. They're not completely helpless. They'll be safe when they enter the fortress," Jaha sent them a warning glance to drop the topic. Jaha nodded, appearing deeply troubled, "keep working on establishing communications. I want to talk to those kids!" Jaha urged them to hurry.

He left the grounds and Abby followed him.

"How's the gun shot?"

His only response was to grunt.

"I have some pills that could help with that."

"Please."

Abby led Jaha to her room. As a mother her first priority was Clarke, doctor Abigail would have to take a back seat for now. She shut the door behind him and crossed her arms.

"No more lies Jaha, time to be honest. What are you hiding from me?"

Jaha rubbed his face tiredly," you're not going to like this."

"I don't see how you can achieve making me more upset," Abby chuckles. After her husbands death she had low expectations on Jaha. She tried to keep it civil between them and time heals all wounds.

"What you have learned in the history books are lies, not surprising since history is seen and written by emotional, biased men. The planet we are orbiting is not the original Earth, but a different planet with an exact ecosystem. According to the first chancellors notes, a long time ago, our original planet was purposely infested by dangerous monsters of another planet. The government lost control and nuked earth daily. Earth is a dumpster waste land now. The survivors of the exodus went to this planet." He took a major breath.

"About a century or two later, a mad general and a scientist that had a major god complex got their hands on those creatures and tried to control them. History repeated itself. Instead of fleeing to another planet and trying again, the governments constructed the ark and launched a major apocalyptic hits of nukes that made earth inhospitable, but it wasn't done to destroy enemy countries, it was to kill off the dark monsters. This is a very small chance that the monsters might be alive and roaming. The notes say that they're very resilient. Its been worrying me at night," Jaha finished.

To Abby's credit her face was neutral during the first part of Jaha's speech. The second part her face showed signs of anger. Now at the end she struggled to not blow up.

"What-" Abby's face was dangerously low, "-do you mean, that earth...earth two is possibly inhabited by hostile beings that can what? They must be able to tear the children like tissue paper if they're dangerous enough to start a nuke war on a planet."

Jaha suppressed a wince, "exactly like how I said it. The chances of the creatures being alive," Abby clenched her hands, "are unlikely. Everything dies after a certain time. The nukes killed everyone so their is no way for the species to thrive."

Abby counted to five in her head. CLARKE! Abby shot him a withering glare, whirled, and marched to the door.

"Are you going to go see that girl?"

"Maybe if she's with her teacher. And don't use that damn tone when referring to Raven," she went out the door leaving Jaha alone to contemplate in silence and pain.

Abby couldn't think! There was just so much information too absorb and yes it sounded ridiculous, life forms from different planets, but Jaha wouldn't jest when he was on thin ice with Abby. There's a slight chance Clarke and the kids were in danger. Kane and Diana would use this to their advantage. Abby needed to know what was occurring down there before them, and plan her attack. Jaha had said they were dead, but a human could live up to be more than 100. What if the creatures body didn't weaken until a long time. What were their cycle like? What if they lived as long as arctic sponges! That's a really long time. She would grind Jaha for more information later. Right now she needed a means to communicate with the 100. She trusted that Raven and Sinclair could help her.

When she went to the poorer district she wanted to stop and examine everyone that appeared to have difficulty breathing. She needed to tell Raven to stop exerting herself, it would be bad if she fainted, why was Raven so determined to always be doing something.

Abby walked in to the mechanic's workshop to see Sinclair holding a furious, struggling, Raven, and Wick bleeding from his nose, lying on the oily floor.

Seeing that Raven was being attended she went into doctor mode,"Oh that looks painful," Abby announced her presence and Raven froze in Sinclair's arms.

"Abby!" Raven hadn't expected to see the stunning woman so soon.

Abby reached to a bleeding Wick, except he flinched away from her touch and got up.

"It's fine," he glared at Raven.

"Honey, you're bleeding a waterfall," Abby tried to reason with him. Blood was trailing down his chin and ruining his shirt.

"Just need to stop the blood," he dismissed her concerns, and turned to face Raven, " try that again and I'll whip out a surprise for you."

Raven with fresh vigor, was about to spew insults at Wick, but Sinclair clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Calm down Raven. You can escort yourself out Wick," Sinclair said and Raven growled at Wick.

Wick strutted out of there with a black aura and a gushing nose.

"What was that all about? Did you fight him Raven," Abby asked, hand going to Raven's chin so she could direct her face to different angles and see if she spots any bruises. For a bunch of genius mechanics, they really needed to do something about the workshop low lighting. Raven blushed at the touch, it's been a while since Abby has cradled her face. She was touch starved for Abby who was strict on the rules of conduct until Raven mended her business with Finn.

"Nothing to worry about. Wick just needs a lesson in humility and respect," Sinclair sighed.

Ravens face still being cradled by Abby, and Raven muttered venomously, "racist, white supremacist prick," she spat angrily.

"He's a good kid," Sinclair wasn't giving up on Wick, "he's just mislead by his parent's teaching. He'll grow up."

"Yeah sure, cant believe I ever dated that guy," Raven rolled her eyes, and huffed out her anger. " Hi Abby, what brings you to this part of town? Not that I'm not glad to see you," Raven grabbed Abby's hands and kissed the back of her hand.

If there was someone she could count on for support it was Sinclair. He was always confident in her, and encouraged her to chase her dreams. He believed in her when Raven wasn't sure of herself.

Abby blushed at Raven's kiss and smiled affectionately, "I needed to talk to you two. Is it's a bad time?"

"Nope. What can I help you out with. Lotion massage?" Raven quipped.

"I have an important, personal, question about Finn," Abby let out and she felt Raven tighten her grip on their intertwined hands.

"Oh. Uh, Abby isn't this a conversation we should have in private," Raven sweated and Sinclair inched to the door.

"It's not that kind of question Raven," Abby chuckled, "and I'm mostly directing my question to Finn's father."

"Ohhhh," both geniuses were relieved they wouldn't have to enter any awkward conversations.

"...I'm sure Raven has already informed you about the malfunction with the pod, but is there any way you can communicate with Finn?" Abby pleads.

Sinclair recoils in shock, "you know!" He glances at a guilty Raven staring at the ground. He sighs, "of course you know."

Abby cleared her throat, "it's not her fault. I'm the one that noticed when I saw him...bleed. I was going to take it up to Jaha but Raven stopped me."

"I told him to be careful," Sinclair sighed.

"The kids might be in trouble," the room became dimmer.

"What kind of trouble? Radiation?" Sinclair guesses.

"So the earth isn't hospitable? They're going to cull the herd?" Raven shifts anxiously.

"I think that...earth," Abby takes her hand back and crosses her arms, she would have to tell Raven the whole story later. She was limited in time, "earth is livable. Its residents might not be so friendly to strangers."

Raven's mouth drops, and then a grin breaks out," people could have survived! That's great!"

"I didn't say people honey," Abby whispers and Raven touches Abby's shoulder.

"Abby?" Raven nudges her to keep going.

"From what Jaha has told me earth might be home to some dangerous creatures," Abby sighs. "I need to see what's happening their before Kane and Diana pull another stunt."

"Like when Kane tried to float you?" Sinclair cringes when Raven goes rigid.

"HE WHAT! WHEN?! WHY?! ARE YOU OKAY?" Raven yells. "When were you going to tell me that?!" She asks Abby.

"That's not important now," Abby says in a soothing tone, but that only riles Raven up more. " Do you have a way?"

"I do actually. I'm not sure if it'll work from such a far distance but I can try," Sinclair goes to find his stuff.

"We need to talk," Raven demands.

Abby shuffles, "I need to do some rounds," Abby tries for an excuse.

"Abby!" And now Raven is the one crossing her arms, and absolute in getting what she wants.

"I've been busy. I told you there's a lot of things going on, and behind the scenes," Abby groans.

"You almost being executed should have been in the things to be brought up list, when you went to see me not a few hours ago," Raven scolds her. That Kane! Cant he just not do anything for once?

"I know what you're thinking and he was just following the law."

"Why did he want to float you?" Raven wanted to know. Whatever it was, it could be a grave crime, it wasn't in Abby's nature.

"...I used extra medicine to save Jaha's life," Abby shrugs.

"Oh my God," Raven hisses angrily.

-(Back on earth2)-

Lexa lazily reclined on her folding chair watching Aden and the kids run after the skittering black, shiny, spider. Her people had long ago grown accustomed to the odd creatures. In a chilling way, her people saw them as brothers-in-arms, they had both survived the nuclear blasts. They've survived along each other for almost a century. According to the ancient archives that Titus had read to her, they were called Xenomorphs. They were strong, agile creatures, and Lexa had tired of telling the children not to mess around with them.

Something in Lexa's dark blood made her feel uneasy about them ever since she was a child. They gave Lexa hellish nightmares since she was a toddler, there was brief recess when she became Heda, instead of the queens calling she dreamed of the lives she took in the war, and then of Costia. She dreamed of Costia, naked and over her, smiling gentle, loving, and content. The smile changed to a grimace and then a scream of pain, before long a black, sharp tail pierced through her lover, and splattered her red blood over Lexa. Lexa hated that mocking, abominable, bitch.

Her people didn't feel the same and she knew that was possibly because of the dreams mother gave them. Her people did not fear the Xenomorphs, the Xenomorphs had no use for useless creatures. The Xenomorphs did not like the night-bloods. In fact they were weary of anyone with black blood. Titus didn't know the reason for this but he figured it might have a connection to the highly dangerous black goo, and the mountain.

The Xenomorphs didn't like a few things: imperfect nests, fire, black goo, the mountain, and Lexa. Titus explained that Lexa was a descendant of their long time enemy, an enemy that constantly made their plans and lives blow up. When Lexa was older and braver she ventured into the nest, uninvitingly, to speak with the queen. It wasn't really speaking but there was a strong connection between that species and herself since forever. Lexa walked right in and stood in front of her. Like when she presented herself to the clans, Titus warned her not to show fear, fear was a path that led directly to your grave. Titus acknowledged that the queen would be trickier to fool because of her strong empathic connection to Lexa and that would have been a problem if Lexa actually feared those creatures.

The connection went both ways; Lexa knew how weary, and to a degree, afraid the queen was about what Lexa had the potential to do. Lexa got glimpses and emotions that spanned centuries ago, feuds where Lexa's ancestors, prevailed in a way. With every confrontation between Lexa's family tree and the Xenomorphs species, the xenomorphs became more cautious and venomous. In a fucked up way the Xenomorphs are the best teacher Lexa ever had, more than Anya and Titus. It taught her how to control her emotions, how to fight, how to reign. These biological machines of mass destruction were part of Lexa's legacy, a link could be found in their blood. They were the family she never wanted, mother mentally abused her, tried to reduce Lexa every day, weather awake or in her sleep. Mothers presence was always whispering in the back of her head. Lexa had to learn how to build a mental wall to muffle her voice, a barrier to weaken the line.

Lexa was too old and has been through too much to be afraid. The humidity and tunnels of the hive, didn't alarm her, she knew every inch of it from her dreams. Mothers children slinked in the shadows, but didn't grab her. A 18 year old Lexa entered the breeding area where mother sized her up. Lexa was briefly surprised at how easy she received the queens signal. At this proximity, Lexa knew that she didn't have to use words, not like the xenomorphs used a vocal systems like humanity's. It was deadly silent, and the queen told her to be careful, not to get too close to the eggs so they wouldn't flap open. It would be a waste of a perfectly good egg to use it on Lexa.

Lexa had some questions. She really wanted to know what they were to each other.

"No sweet words," Lexa spoke, conveying her feeling empathetically. "Do you know what are we?"

An image and flood of dark feelings was the queens answer; Lexa was a prophet of doom, Lexa was the offspring of an eternal rage. Lexa saw green eyes, curly brown hair, strong, beautiful features. She saw a woman that would go to the ends of the universe for revenge. The brood knew this woman as their mortal enemy. Lexa felt a pang of respect for this woman.

Lexa smirked, "Don't hold back on my account. I know there's more. There are some people that think of you as their mother, but there something in the blood between us. Why do you fear the night-bloods?"

The queen gave a warning screech, and Lexa almost covered her ears. Damn she was loud. There was a glimpse of a giant, pinkish-greyish, man like figure and Lexa felt a profound fear. Both the queen and Lexa knew this giant with the strange armor was extremely dangerous. Lexa was out of breath when the glimpse of the man was over. Lexa cursed, her hands almost shaking, and all the Xenomorphs hissed. She overcame the great need to hide in a corner, she knew the queen was observing her.

"What was that?" Lexa was proud she didn't sound so breathless. The queen didn't answer. "You aren't being fair. You've tried to control me through fear all my life, sending my own people to kill me, sometimes you've whispered for me to come to you and now that I'm confronted you, you hold back. Is this special treatment? Am I not your child?"

The very religious of her people thought of the queen like that. The queen sent them dreams, and they thought of her as the messiah. The majority of the population didn't get the queens call, but they saw the creatures as kin, they treated Xenomorphs with respect. Xenomorphs were just part of every day life.

"Am I not your child?" Lexa repeated, her tolerance for the queen fraying. "If not then stop calling me!" Lexa suppressed a shiver when the queen mouth moved, it looked almost like a smirk.

Lexa felt the message the queen sent. Fondness and amusement. It was almost like a mother laughing at something silly their child had said. It was not a pleasant comparison for Lexa.

She limited her visits to the hive. Sometimes the queen was talkative, most times she was dismissing. Mommy is busy right now Lexi, calm back another time. Lexa didn't like that it seemed the queen was humored by Lexa's presence. Their dynamic shifted when one day a messenger woke her up in the middle of the night. A message from Indra.

Lexa felt the annoying feeling of déjà vu when she saw a messenger scurrying to where she sat in the shade. He straightened next to her, ready to deliver his message, but Lexa delayed. She sipped her lemonade, things were just starting to look up, Indra never sent someone with good news. The baby xenomorph dangled from one of the younger night-bloods fist. Titus pursed his lips, the night-bloods will eventually learn to be careful with those things.

The messenger bite his lip, and Lexa had to suppress a sigh. Right, better get on with it, deal with it, and move on to her next project.

Lexa got up and went into commander mode. He took that as the signal to speak.

"Heda, Indra sent me with extremely important news!" Lexa eyebrow twitched. Was it the mountain men? Dante Wallace and his estranged son? The bitch from the north?

"Right...okay. Lets go speak in private," she waved to Titus. He nodded and took over baby sitting the children. "This way."

The messenger eyes widened when he saw they were going to take the elevator. He checked the body builders who's job was to pull. Their bicep was as perfectly round as a soccer ball. The top of Heda's tower was insanely tall. They entered the elevator and the messenger gulped, praying in his head. It took forever to get to the top! There was also an awkward stiff air that couldn't be easily overstepped. You can't just strike casual conversation with the commander! He made sure not to let his relief show when they finally made it to the floor. Lexa stepped out and strolled into her thrown room. He didn't proceed further in when she stood in the center of her room. There was a focused, scrutiny in Lexa's green eyes, as if she was waiting for something to show up. The guard scanned the room. Those were a lot of candles... at least it smelled pretty.

After a moment Lexa exhaled, her shoulders loosening just barely. She turned to the messenger, arms behind her back.

"Speak," the messenger liked Heda's voice. Soft and musical, it held weight without being overbearing.

"Heda, a space craft had fallen like a meteorite from the sky. The chief sent her people to find what had happened. Aliens have descended from space Heda, and they look just like us. Our huntsmen were able to capture two. The insect warriors wrestled the three we took from the grips of the huntsmen. They didn't kill the aliens or use them for food. The huntsmen reported that they embraced them carefully. The fled with the aliens. The aliens we were able to capture told us they were not from the mountain. The aliens are heading to the mountain," he said breathlessly.

Lexa got a dreadful feeling. Damn so the rich didn't escape to another planet and decided it was safe enough to land here. Damn! The mental was shook. Mother spoke gently, let me in child, we must be united, defend me. Lexa internally shivered, damn!

"Is that all?" Lexa asked.

"Heda, the insects have been restless, circling the outskirts of the mountain and borders of the village. They know we have two of the aliens and its only the nigh bloods that are keeping them in bay."

Lexa nods, "You mean to say that Indra wants me to come?"

"Yes Heda. The sooner the better."

"Go and tell Indra I'll be there in a day or so," Lexa dismissed him.

Gustus came out of the shadows, "Heda?"

"Bring Titus to me and tell Anya to prepare to leave in a few hours," Lexa ordered him. She sat on her uncomfortable throne and contemplated the future. Even from this distance the queen sensed Lexa's turbulent mind and tried to peak inside. The probing only angered Lexa and strengthened the mental barrier. If Lexa ignored her for too long, she would get headaches; Lexe sent a quick response that she would have to visit the queen later and see if the incubators were alive. Lexa didn't promise to deliver her the other aliens.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: how did Clark just break through the glass? She has no muscles. Anyways, I don't own the 100 or aliens. Enjoy and sorry for any errors.

Octavia moaned, and painfully blinked at the brightness of the room. She struggled into a sitting position and took her surroundings. She was in a decently big square room containing a medical bed, hospital stuff, a waste bin, a toilet and sink, there was only one door with a tiny window. She got up with shaky limbs and stumbled to the window. Her lungs struggled to inhale air, she hated being imprisoned.

She peered outside, her limited view only let her see a dark, narrow, hallway. She fell back down and tried to jog her memory. What happened? What the fuck happened? She can't enjoy freedom for more than a few hours before its snatched from her again? She weakly banged the door with her fist. Where was her brother? She glared at the camera recording her.

"Where's my brother you shitheads!" She snarled. Silence was the answer.

Octavia could only sit for so long without doing anything. Octavia was too paranoid, she needed to check that the camera over the door was the only one. She threw the trash can at the camera and managed to dislodge it until it was hanging by a cord. Perfect, on to the next thing now. Octavia ripped the bed sheets, got two medical looking sticks, and uncorked a small metal part connected the pole that carried the IV.

It took some struggling and an hour of poor handcrafting but she made a sling shot. She breathed slowly, measured, and let the sharp metal fly, it crashed perfectly through the small window. Octavia grinned at the mess. She took her crappy slingshot, edged metal bullet, and sharpened pole with her as she carefully opened the door. She also tore a piece of the sheets and hid half her face with it, she didn't want to get drugged again. She saw the coast was clear and if there were cameras she brazenly saluted them with a middle finger and fled. She peaked through the other windows but she was truly alone.

Bellamy! Where are you?! Octavia hated how many tunnels this place she had, and judging by the rocks on the wall she was underground. She followed the scent of food and crossed her fingers that she had time to find Bellamy and escape. She should have asked her brother to teach her advanced fighting techniques when they were on the ark.

There were a few people in the kitchen, working hard and distracted. Octavia scanned the kitchen and she spotted a map with routes to the barracks, classrooms and other places. A young apprentice was humming, listening to his earphones, and about to leave the kitchen. Octavia ducked and waited. She couldn't kill him. The boy turned and Octavia swung her leg, making him loose his height and she wrapped her arm around his neck, putting him on a choke hold. He struggled vainly and soon collapsed over her. That move never worked on Bellamy!

She stripped him of his clothes, and his iPhone, and put them on, hiding him in a dumpster cart. Sorry kid, but Octavia was pretty sure her day was far worse than his right now. She hid her weapon beneath her clothes, securing them awkwardly with her underwear. She kept her head down as she entered, trying to be as casual as possible. She searched the drawers and found a lighter and match, all the knives were by the guy with the silly, tall white cap. The chef was intensely watching some mouse and cat cartoon. Octavia pushed the cart full of flour bags, glancing at the map one more time.

She had the guys card, how much access did that give her? She swiped for the elevator and entered. Was her brother in the barracks? Or the laboratory? She was debating on which floor to go when she heard blares go off. Shit! She tapped repeatedly to the last floor, where the tunnels were at. It felt like it took forever for the elevator to descend. Finally, the doors opened and Octavia pushed the cart to the nearest door. She probably didn't have a lot of time. She tried to swipe the door but it negated her access. She cursed, fine, dangerous route then. Octavia readied the flour. She lit a match, got some distance and threw it at the flour. She ran and the explosion shook the corridor. Yeah, nobody was going to notice that. She glanced back at the elevator.

"I'll come back Bellamy," she said into the air. The dark tunnel beckoned to her. "This looks sketchy...I'm going in," and she went in.

The boys shoes were big for her but it was better than walking bare foot over the rooks. She had her pretend spear in her hand, it gave her comfort. Would she stab someone to get freedom? Yup, probably not go as far as murder but...no she would probably murder a bitch. She sped walked through the tunnels when she started hearing footsteps. She had a hazy idea where she was going.

Through pure will and extreme luck, Octavia made the right turns and heard the sound of rushing water. Things were looking brighter, until a hideous, malnourished, smelly, man that barely qualified as a man jumped in front of her. Octavia did not think twice, she plunged her spear into his thigh and bolted. She heard grunting behind her, and when she turned, oh shit! It was limping after her, completely ignoring the spear in its thigh. She should have aimed for the head like you do in a zombie movie. This just encouraged Octavia to run faster.

She skidded to a halt when she was on the archway to freedom, water crashing into a pond. She jumped, barely missing the zombies outstretched arms. She was not going to belly flop into the water! The heels of her feet were going to be the first to connect with the water and it felt like every bone in Octavia shattered. She almost fainted from the pain and she struggled to kick to the surface. Her lungs burned, and her limbs were growing heavy. Don't swallow!

It felt like it took eternity to reach the muddy shore. She coughed, trying to get the water that managed to wedge inside her lungs. She heard screaming, and when she turned...what the fuck. The zombie was falling to the water, face first, arms flailing. There was a horrible splash at the impact and Octavia wondered if this guy was the terminator because really? Octavia took off her cooking clothes, except for the jacket that protected the iPhone, lighter, and matches, so it wouldn't slow her down and she ran into the woods. She wanted to take the warmth of the sun but priorities.

Maybe the zombie did have physical limits but Octavia wasn't going to stick around to see if that thing was done for now. Going down the mountain sucked. She tripped, got scraped, rolled down, and slammed into a tree more than once. She had to learn how to prance through the forest in a more quiet manner but she was scared and going with her instincts.

It went all down hill for Octavia when suddenly she was flipped upside down. Her ankle was being held. Lovely. She grunted, trying to keep her stomach under control as the green grass was only a yard away. She took stock of what she had and nope, none of the tools would really help her out. She should have taken a risk and tried to a kitchen knife, maybe even a plastic one. The noose held and she was perplexed because it wasn't made of rope but vine. Why would the lab coats jerks use vine instead of rope? Whatever, maybe it'll make it easier for Octavia to get free from.

She only had her physical attributes to rely on. Octavia clenched her stomach muscles and tried to go up. She failed and it went like that for next few attempts. She needed to do more crunches apparently. It would be pathetic if she went through all that just to get caught in a stupid animal trap. She went over her options as the blood started rushing to her head. Maybe she could swing and reach the branch of the next tree, and pull herself up...but her back was killing her. Maybe she should try to set the tree on fire, and the nice forest spirits will take care of the forest fire, and not kill her. No she couldn't do that, the jungle book, brother bear, and Tarzan were her favorite movies.

Fuck. Octavia let her head down and sulked. At least the reaper was gone and was that growling? Octavia looked around fearfully, and oh, a panther was a few feet away from her.

"Perfect," Octavia muttered.

The panther bared its teeth at her. Octavia wondered how far the panther could jump, it was a giant cat so it could climb the tree.

"If I can get out of this forest alive-" Octavia wasn't sure if you were supposed to maintain eye contact with an animal, "- I'll put an offering to the next shrine I see or whatever."

The cat lunged and Octavia shut her eyes. There was a brush of wind and a human yell of pain. Hesitantly, Octavia opened her eyes again to see the panther over the zombie, having her dinner. The zombie looked like a big guy that could fill a giant cat until lunch time. Octavia flinched at the sight of the puma dragging the bloody corpse away.

She stared at the vine securing her ankle. Refueled with better encouragement, Octavia tried again. She bent her legs and wobbly was able to get a grip on the vine. Oh man, her lungs must hate her by now. Fuck, what now? Maybe she should ask the panther to come back and give her a hand. All the blood going to her head was getting to her and she was desperate. She did not want to die upside down, peeing on herself. She gave a frustrated huff and bite her thumb. Wait. She judged her feline nails.

-(Space)-

Raven was pacing and venting at the same time. What was she venting about? Pretty much everybody that Abby has ever had any type of relation ship with, except Jackson who was okay in Raven's book. Abby wasn't clear with how Jackson became Raven's wingman and supporter. Abby wanted to reach out and hold the fuming girl, calm her down, but Raven had a lifetime of bad and she should let this all out now and not hold it in. Abby killed the sigh that almost escaped her when Raven mentioned Marcus again, she fought to keep her face neutral so as not to agitate the Latina anymore.

She needed to tread carefully, "Raven, you're seeing something that really not there," she ended with a smile but Raven didn't find mirth.

"I don't like the way he looks at you," Raven said briskly.

"As a peer that acts like a road block for his ascension to chancellor? Yes, very romantic," Abby chuckled.

Now Raven did look at her, face revealing her uncertainty, "Abby, you really don't see it?" Yeah, Kane was cold but he had history with Abby and they were closer in age, Raven couldn't say that these facts didn't bother her.

Abby got up and cupped Raven's face. "Don't worry, there's nothing there, and even if there was I wouldn't go for it. Not only has he tried to get me floated but he and my best friend dated," she explained, not mentioning her late husband.

Abby felt Raven clench her jaw, right, she conveniently forgot to tell her future-potential-girlfriend that she almost died on her last visit.

"Abby," Raven said seriously. "I'm 60% sure your friend-" Raven said friend with rolling eyes,"-Callie has a small crush on you."

Abby let her hands drop from Raven's face to her hips and she laughed as she pulled Raven closer.

"I'm serious! The air is running out! What if they decide to bang one last time and try to include you in it. I do not approve, you aren't joining any threesomes," Raven was straightforward.

Abby laughed harder and let her head rest on Raven's shoulder. She couldn't see it but Raven was grudgingly smiling too.

"Raven you have the wildest imagination and you need to tone down your bluntness," Abby said between gasps.

"I thought you liked those qualities," Raven said as she wrapped her arms around Abby and kissed her temple. Abby chuckled and pulled back.

"I do, but we were having a serious conversation. Girls can be close without having that type of relationship. Callie is a good friend," Abby huffed.

Raven rolled her eyes, "as long as she stays on her lane and not try to compete."

Abby shook her head, "there's literally no competition. The lack of air really is getting to you."

"I'm territorial."

Raven went back to Sinclair and to see if she could help. She was diverted to the crowd gathering around Diana Sydney. This couldn't be good, Raven integrated into the background. These were the poorest and most unfortunate citizens assembled here. Diana rallied the crowd and stirred them until they were boiling with anger. Some left to spread the truth that Sydney gave them, Raven gulped when she saw the guard and Jaha come in. Yikes, she needed to get out of here, Abby wouldn't be happy if she saw Raven again in her infirmary bleeding.

Raven was able to sneak out before an explosion shook the whole station and she fell. Ow, ouch. Raven really was a walking bruise. She coughed, and used the wall to get her footing. She hoped the force hadn't affected the ark's orbit. What was that? She sighed, she wanted to go look for Abby but she probably was running to work and help whoever got seriously injured. Raven kept her hand on the wall as she ran back to her workshop. There were panic going on in the halls, and man, was it always so difficult to control her breathing.

She barged through the door and Sinclair rushed to her.

"Raven are you okay?!"

"Peachy. Just a little out of breath," Raven wheezed. There was no way she was out of shape. "What the hell was that?"

"I think one of the air generators committed suicide," Sinclair guessed. "The first generation really should have thought further ahead and invested more tree's into this place before the earth went boom."

"Well, fuck. How are we going to fix that?" Raven grunted. "Anything else the universe wants to throw at us?" Raven asked bitterly throwing her arms above her head.

Jaha's voice came through all the walls, " Everyone remain calm, it was just a machinery malfunction. In two hours there will be a mandatory meeting by the dining hall," and that was it.

"...instead of throwing lemons I would prefer pillows. That way I can just take a nap," Raven joked.

"Come on we have work to get done. We need to contact Finn."

Raven tensed, her instincts told her Finn was okay for now. Finn was stupidly brave, so who knew how long that feeling was going to stay. Not to mention there was a likelihood that some weird biological military weapon was walking earth 2.

Raven nodded, "lets get to work."

The council was in a flurry and it hadn't even commenced yet. Kane, and Callie both agreed silently that Jaha making Diana a part of the council was an error that could hurt all of them. Things were dire enough without adding more fuel to their already burning boat.

"We've lost months of air!" Kane stated.

Jaha wanted to rub his face but he didn't want his frustrations to show. "Yes we're all aware of that," he said in a tired voice. The people that went to investigate said it would never breath again, he sent the salvable parts to Sinclair.

Abby walked in, looking positively exhausted, they all were, "maybe we should try going to earth," she said.

Kane shook his head, "it's only been a day! Radiation can take time to kill like cancer."

Abby rolled her shoulders, "the previous three with frantic heart beats have calmed down. Murphy and Harpers haven't changed, but Octavia's blood is elevated. The rest are fine."

"We're running out of air! There are too many people on the ark," Diana glared at all of them. "We have to crash down to earth or find some other solution."

Jaha frowned, tapping the table with his pen. "Too many people," he repeated under his breath.

"Everyone is afraid and there are some riots breaking out," Diana told them.

"Yeah, and who fired up the crowd into a mob," Callie reminded her.

It was so hard to be civil with the animosity in the room.

"How can we prolong the air while we're stuck here?" Abby directed the conversation back to where it needed to be. "We can't fix it."

"It'll take an act of great bravery and sacrifice," Jaha said in a steady voice, getting up so all the attention in the room would be at him. "I'm going to ask the citizens of the ark if they will die so the rest can live."

Slowly one by one, everyone realized what he was saying. Abby gaped, no way. Kane nodded, it was the best solution they had so far.

"Jaha," Abby spoke softly, "that is insane. We can't ju-" Abby cut herself off, how to formulate the correct words. "The magnitude of people that will have to go..."

Jaha nodded at her, face grey, "I'm aware of how many will have to go."

Diana backed him up, "it's as good as solution as any. Not like that girl genius is coming up with answers," she japed at Abby.

Abby tensed and was about to speak but Jaha raised his hands. They had more pressing matter to deal with and couldn't be distracted by a cat fight.

"I'll need your support," he told Diana and then looked around the whole room. "I'll need all of yours support," his eyes landed on Abby.

The majority agreed with Jaha, "I'll tell everyone in the assembly. That'll be all." He left.

Callie smile was sad and defeated. "This is wrong," it was nice for someone to voice out Abby's thoughts.

"Wait," Diana said getting up. "Who meddled with the machinery? The men said that it was tampered with."

Kane answered her, "It was a boy named Wick. Obviously he's going to be one of the volunteers to be floated." Kane shrugged, "something about proving himself and now's he's damned us all."

Abby wanted to bite her hand to keep from screaming. She was going have to tell Raven and Sinclair wasn't she?


End file.
